powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Utsusemimaru
"The Thundering Hero, Kyoryu Gold is here!" Utsusemimaru (空蝉丸) http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4332008&postcount=1802 is Kyoryu Gold, a Sengoku Period Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/03/27/the-sixth-kyoryuger-kyoryugold/ His partner is the Zyudenryu Pteragodon. Character History 400 Years Ago A Samurai from the Sengoku Period (the Warring States Era) of Tokugawa Japan, Utsusemimaru's entire clan is killed by the Deboss, including his partner Jurota. When Torin is about to be executed by Dogold, he changes into Kyoryu Gold and saves Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not Kyoryu Gold, in which this puts Torin in question. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramires; Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transform into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries old spell. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with . Kyoryu Gold - Dogold= While being possessed by Dogold, Utsusemimaru is forced to wear Dogold's armor, and armed with Kenka Jōtō (喧嘩上刀, Quarrel On Blade) seven-branched sword. Mecha * Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragodon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Notes *Utsusemimaru has by far the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 10th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also has the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by four episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon ''motif. **He is the third overall Sentai Ranger with a pterosaur theme. **He is the first gold ranger to be on a dinosaur themed sentai. *While not the first gold samurai-themed Ranger, Utsusemimaru became active at the same time as a samurai Sentai team who would have a gold centuries later. *Utsusemimaru is the first Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Dogold and never acted on his own. *Utsusemimaru is similar to Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) from ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both are Sixth Rangers, both are from ancient times, and both were trapped inside villains. **The only difference was that Tsukumaro knew what the risks of the mask entailed, while Utsusemimaru was taken by surprised and forced into the situation *The Shinkengers were in existance around Utsusemimaru's time. Whether or not he and the Shinkengers have met is not noted. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Kyoryugers